


Timestamps: Astronomia

by kkingofthebeach



Series: stars!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkingofthebeach/pseuds/kkingofthebeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on from Orion, just timestamps that follow Dean and Cas into senior year and (maybe) the rest of their lives. (an excuse for more porn and fluff lbr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamps: Astronomia

**Author's Note:**

> These are just timestamps so each chapter isn't continuous!  
> I always wanted to do more in this verse anyway but I kind of got out of the groove, but I decided to do this for Joni's birthday and hopefully more will come eventually!

It's the last week before school starts up again, and they'll be back to grey days that drag by and being surrounded by people they don't actually like. The only perk of this entire ordeal is that Dean will get to show Cas off properly now.

It's not like he's been keeping Cas a secret or anything. They're always back and forth at each other's houses, but a lot of the past month has been spent congregating at Jo's house with everyone. In reality, it's a lot more of the same. Sure, Dean can freely wrap an arm around Cas and sneak in a few kisses, and Cas might end up sprawled across Dean's lap after a few drinks. But it's still the five of them just screwing around, making the most of these days of freedom.

So maybe Dean is a _little_ excited to go back to school, but that isn't to say he's not apprehensive about what people might say. And it's not like he cares if people whisper to their friends or even call him a fag in the hallway; he's more worried about what he'll do if anyone mouths off Cas. He's very protective; everyone knows that, so naturally that instinct extends to Cas. It's a new academic year though, and he'd rather not begin it with a fistfight and detention for a week. 

But as well as protective, Dean can't help but be a little possessive. Not in an overbearing psychopath way, or even the unexplained creepy way that he was before they got together, but in wanting people to know that Cas is definitely unavailable. He thinks a few hickeys here and there will do the trick, maybe a few kisses that crowd Cas back into his locker for good measure. And it's not like Cas will _mind_ , he's just as possessive as Dean is, and Dean has the scratches down his back and marks on his neck to prove it. Mostly though, it has something to do with the fact that Dean has never had a boyfriend, and yeah, he's scared as hell, but there's a thrill that shoots down to his toes at the thought of it. 

Even so, Dean wants to make the most of these fast-moving last days of summer. Recently they've been at the lake more times than they haven't, and it created a kind of routine. Sam would summon up the most creative of ways to wake Dean up, they'd pack a cool-box of sodas and snacks, get the stereo from the garage, then pick up Cas. Dean's going to miss this, coming home with wrinkly fingers from staying in the water too long, the smoke from their campfires and barbecues clinging to his sweater.

This is it, the very last day. It's just him and Cas this time, with Sam already being at school for his freshman orientation. Dean never wants to forget this feeling, being able to watch Cas slouched in a blowup armchair, his legs open and head tipped back as he soaks up the afternoon sun, a forgotten-about beer held between two fingers. Dean sits up from where he's been laying on the porch, feet hanging over the end to dangle in the water. 

"Do you think things are gonna be," Dean hesitates, drains the last of his beer and continues, "different?" 

"I don't understand," 

"Well, I mean you playing with the team again but not actually being friends with them, and with Michael and Gabriel gone as well. It's going to be weird, right?" 

"I'm not going back to the team." 

"What - _why_?"

Dean can see Cas' face light up from where he's sitting, and it's ridiculous how his smile still does stupid things to Dean's stomach. 

"I'm part of a much better club now," Cas replies with a smug smile, and a gentle breeze sends him floating over in Dean's direction. 

"Yeah?" Cas nods. "And what's that? 

"How many times can Dean Winchester make me orgasm with just his tongue," Cas says casually, as though he's only reading out his timetable. Dean, on the other hand, can't fight the blush that bursts to the surface without his permission. Cas just shifts in his chair, making himself a bit more comfortable, and powers on through. "It's limited membership. Very exclusive," Cas shrugs, and Dean snorts out a laugh. 

"That does sound like a much better club." 

"Mm - catch," and then Cas' empty beer bottle is flying towards Dean's face, and he only manages to grasp the neck of it by his fingertips. He's about to snap at Cas for almost breaking his face, but when he looks up again the chair is bobbing on the surface, minus Cas. 

He reappears again quickly, head emerging from the water just in front of the decking. Dean watches carefully and Cas gives his hair a shake, spraying droplets all around him, and he swims up to the edge of the porch. "It's going be different," Cas says quietly, resting his head on his folded arms. "But it'll be better." 

Dean's chest tightens, and in the back of his mind he wonders how long that will last, the overwhelming warmth and rush of emotions that he gets whenever Cas says something like that, and maybe he hopes he'll never get used to it. 

"Get up here," Dean orders, patting his thigh lightly. Cas' lips twitch, the subtle hints of a smirk that anybody other than Dean might miss. Cas does as Dean asks though, and hauls himself out of the water to sit on the hot wood of the porch, then moves to kneel between Dean's legs. "I'll miss this," Dean says with a sigh, and runs his hands up Cas' sides. 

"So make the most of it," Cas smiles, and he must know what he looks like with his wet skin glimmering in the sunlight and hair stuck his forehead and pushed the wrong way. He must, because he shows no sign of surprise when Dean grabs him by the back of his neck and pushes their lips together roughly. Cas' hands push down on Dean's thighs, fingers digging in as he lets Dean lick into his mouth, a mess of tongues and teeth colliding. 

Dean shuffles backwards a little before yanking Cas down, pulling their chests together to align their bodies. Cas makes a small contented sound against Dean's mouth; Dean's skin is hot from sitting in the sun for the past hour, creating the perfect contrast to Cas' cool wet body. There are droplets running down Cas' back and slipping between them, letting Cas slide effortlessly against Dean, and all Dean can imagine is what it would be like to fuck Cas in the water one day. 

He doesn't get time to think it through properly though, because Cas' trunks are soaking wet and clinging to his hard-on, and Dean can feel absolutely everything as Cas rolls his hips. Dean could easily push Cas' trunks down, but there's something about the sensation that get Dean's blood pumping a little faster, so he grab Cas' ass and pulls him down harder. 

"We're gonna do this here?" Cas breathes, arms outstretched to prop himself up above Dean. He looks sinful: his lips swollen and pink, and just as shiny as his damp hair; his eyes dark and half-closed as he continues to slowly rut against Dean. 

Dean stretches up to bite at Cas' mouth, and gives his ass a firm squeeze. "Yeah, fuck, right here." Cas nods and let's Dean guide his thrusts, their cocks sliding alongside each other. 

Cas is making these breathy little pants, soft groans in the back of his throat that gradually grow in volume, and all the sounds make Dean shiver and raise his hips to meet every grind of Cas'. And it's true, he'll miss this; he'll miss the way Cas' expression flits between overflowing happiness and unadulterated please, he'll miss seeing it in the natural sunlight with nothing caging them in, he'll miss how loud Cas lets himself be when their audience isn't family beyond their four walls, but only trees and water to make the sounds echo.

Dean knows that they'll be able to fit this in on a couple more weekends, before the workload gets too heavy and the sun starts to go down earlier and a cold chill begins to set in. But this right here, is perfect, and it's exactly how Dean wants to remember the summer. And then Cas is surging forwards to kiss him again, tongue curling inside of his mouth with a deep moan behind it. Dean is light-headed from the sensory overload; from the heat encompassing him and the slide of Cas' dick and the steady stream of pre-come pooling between them, and now Cas' lips pressing urgently against him.

Dean knows he can't hold off much longer, and he wants to see it through with Cas, end the summer with a bang together. He dips a finger into the cleft of Cas' ass and circles his hole lightly until Cas' makes a noise that should be illegal and his rhythm stutters. Cas works his hips even harder against Dean now, and then they're both seizing up and grappling to hold onto each other as come soaks the insides of their trunks.

Once they've worked through it Cas' movements come to a halt all together, and he collapses on top of Dean completely boneless. Dean drags a hand through Cas' hair as his breathing steadies, the sweating dripping from his skin cooling. He feels Cas smile into the crook of his neck, and yeah, this is amazing, but there's going to be so much more. He's going to know what it's like to sneak in quick kisses at Cas' locker, and he'll get to throw an arm around him with everyone knowing they're together, and they can kick each other under the table at lunch, then hold hands for a few seconds as an apology. 

There's a sentence that threatens to make itself known in Dean's head, and is stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. It's a simple declaration that he knows to be true, even if he doesn't let himself think about it, but the idea of trying to push those words out gives him a quick wave of nausea. Besides, maybe now isn't the time, when Cas could brush it off as post-orgasm nonsense, sweet nothings brought on by the hormones and the heat.

So he waits, and those three words will come another day.


End file.
